Mr Tolie and his round belly
by Naikee
Summary: Hi, my name is Ike Han, and apparently I'm the only child of Nike.


**I would like to thank my friends for helping to edit this story ; w; I know, my grammar is terrible LOL. Well enjoy!**

**Mr. Tolie and his round belly**

It's only been the second day, and the entire school body was heading towards the museum for a field trip. Obviously you would think that this is completely out of line; to have such an educational trip to start out the school year. Yet to me, it was a drag. I've moved from numerous amounts of schools to the point I lost count, so I have nothing to be surprised about. But when field trips come in, I knew it was going to get seriously annoying.

You see, I'm not someone you would be likely to meet. In fact, if you were by chance to see me, you'll be looking at the luckiest human alive. When I mean _the_ luckiest, I mean _the_ luckiest out in this world. I'm, in fact, saying the legitimate truth.

Why say that now? Well, to start out from here, you will always have those brats who don't know the difference between right and wrong. They are the bane; the main cause of making the entire class has extra homework and tests (even though we don't do them), the reason why we have so many random fire drills in one week, and as for field trips, this gives them the biggest chance yet to pull out a dumb move. And apparently, I'm like a magnet that attracts idiots and morons alike. This concludes into an argument, a short fight, and a screwed up child sent to the emergency room by me.

The main problem was that I was always victorious No losses, just wins. Now, winning does sound nice from everyone's point of view, but seriously; these constant wins drags me to the point of being friendless, encountering meaningless fights, and winning a title that goes, "YIkes!". Nobody wants to be called by a cheesy name, now do they? But this is only a small fraction behind this freakish tale I carry. I've been experiencing unusual things that no other normal person should experience. And if you're facing some wacky things like me, then it seems like I'm not the only one who's going crazy.

The museum that we're heading was about ancient Greek history and art. As far as I knew, I never paid attention to Greek mythology and it's history. All I knew was that I never study for the tests and apparently, I pass them with a hundred. Unfortunately, the teacher who was supervising and leading this very small was Mr. Tolie, the English teacher.

Out of all the other schools I've been to, I was pretty sure that Mr. Tolie was the worst English teacher to ever exist on Earth. Every day he would lecture us about how humanity and life was pointless, and just by hearing his speech makes the entire class cringe with uneasiness. Not only does he avoid teaching English and fail all of us, he also blames me for no apparent reason. From cleaning up the cafeteria to night detentions, Mr. Toile seemed to use all of his will to get me into trouble. Fortunately, I can easily slip out of any of these punishments with my creepy ability "luck" of mine, but that didn't put a stop to him. What really makes me angry was how the other kids, for example Gregory, pulled the sneakiest tricks out of all of us that would cost a LOT more detentions than I would have right now. Stupidly enough, he comes out clean and innocent, as if none of the teachers even noticed. Mr. Tolie on the other hand, kept a watchful eye on him, but still didn't send him to the office! Oh irony at its best I can say.

I was the first student to enter the small looking museum, trying to avoid staying around with the irrelevant noise the crowd behind me made. Unexpectedly inside the museum was strangely deep and wide; different than what it originally looked outside. Along with its vastness, an imaginary cloud was beginning to form into a cloudy, abnormal, setting. On cue, suddenly a shock of presence electrified the air, making me to stop in the center of the museum. Something along the massive Greek weapons to the fragile clay pots, there was this strange smell to it that I couldn't pick up, but it was so familiar to the past incidents that I felt before, except this time it was too strong and noticeable. Soon butterflies began to flutter inside the heart, and my conscious began to run weirdly. By that point I wanted to rush to the restroom and just puke my soul out. But right then the menacing presence vanished when the kids behind me began to enter in rudely, as well as Mr. Tolie to assemble the school together.

"Alright now, you poor souls! Get in line now! There's no use when you're just scattered around like dead fishes in an empty pool, even though you kids are indeed useless like dead fishes." Mr Tolie yelled. His beady little eyes gleamed evilly, with his belly sticking out as if he was pregnant. The baldness of his head flashed before my eyes , I winced weakly as means because it seems that every time I looked at him, this head of his wants to blind the living daylights out of me. And that great height he carried was unbelievable. Standing almost eight feet tall, he basically towered everyone who was inside of the building.

"As you may all know, dear students of the Special Academy, we will go in depth about ancient Greece civilization. Not only we are going to study their culture, we are also going to learn several mythical stories that were known to be famous for, since Greek mythology has played an important role in that time period." He eyed everyone to see if they understood him. We all nodded, but found it strange that Mr. Tolie I was _actually_ going to teach us something for once; in fact this was the first time he's ever taught although this should've been the history teacher's job to do.

"Now that everyone has somewhat understood the situation here, I will allow you lowly souls to examine around. Maybe just looking at the artifacts might give enough knowledge for you puny brains." Everybody immediately scattered away from the teacher as far as possible and began their usual troubles. I hesitated to move since I was afraid that the fearsome presence would come back, yet Mr. Tolie eyed me one of his usual venomous looks and noticed I wasn't going to go rampaging or vandalizing the artifacts like everyone else. Large, heavy, footsteps echoed throughout the building as he approached to me. My feet felt glued to the floor, and the will to run was long gone before. With sweat forming rapidly in my palms, I swallowed all of the fear and nervousness that was stuck in my throat.

"And exactly _what_ are you doing, Ike Han?" he harshly asked. My mind frantically jumped all over the place. Just by staring at his eyes gives me goose bumps to the extreme.

"Ah, I ...was thinking about using the bathroom, Mr. Toliet!" I quickly replied. And right then, I knew I pulled the biggest mistake to say Mr. Toliet. An awkward silence hung above us as I stared, and noticed how beautiful the marble floor was. All I could ever think about was death, the pretty floor, and sadly, toilet.

"I think I'll go ahead... and take a dump." At that moment I immediately ran; ran as if my life depended on it. Too soon my right foot caught randomly in midair, and the next thing I knew, my body embraced the chilly, hard floor. The sound of sneakers rubbing against the sleek floor came near me. A vague feeling came rushing over my body, but hearing the sound of Gregory's voice just made me nauseous.

"Might as well take the janitor's job and clean the floor yourself, Ike." Gregory teased as he crouched next to me.

"Nah, it's more like embracing the beauty of these splendid, marble floors this museum has!" I sarcastically snapped. Hurriedly I picked myself up and brushed off my clothes, leaving him on the floor. As I checked my surroundings, the room that I was in was arranged with many statues of gods and goddess that somewhat brought me stunned me to my position. They stood elegantly; finely furnished and polished to be in its best condition. White sunlight that streamed through the windows cast a bright glow into the cold room, causing everything to brighten and shine with brilliance. It was certainly one of those situations where you could say: Wow, I'm really standing inside a room filled with gods.

As I took a deeper look into each one of them, I noticed the statues seemed to be too real; like they were actually to be standing still and waiting to surprise us at any minute. I was too tempted to reach out and touch one of them, but the only statue that lured me to move was the headless figure. With arms and hands stretched out gracefully, robed in thin linen that absolutely looked astonishing as ever, and wings that expanded vibrantly and mightily, there could be only one word to express this exquisiteness… actually I couldn't think of one during that time. Even without its head, this female statue was radiating pure splendor before my eyes. This was the only beheaded statue that called me, tried to tell me something. All I could think of though was how much that must have hurt.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Gregory's voice broke the long train of thought as I stood blinking. Astonishingly my mouth was left in a gap, leaving myself a stupid impression right in the existence of Gregory himself. Instead of replying something retarded as I always do, I placed my focus back at the other statues, and instead shifted my gaze and attention away from the winged statue in cases of having to endure even more strange effects or even worse; hallucination. With arms crossed I remained silent and grasped the exquisiteness of the room itself, having Gregory imitating my actions as well. Then the silence became too awkward for him to handle as I heard him shuffle in place. His face queered in curiosity as I felt his stare burn into me, and somehow I felt the urge to punch him directly in the face.

"Boy, you sure know when to make me snap, Greg." I growled. He grinned mischievously and easily shrugged it off. He easily passed through my threat as if it were to be a joke, to my surprise.

"Actually, I know_many_ ways to make you piss off. Just don't feel like pulling the trigger for today." he replied. He cocked his head and then beamed at me. "And besides, you're too easy to joke with, so it gets boring at times." Well, Gregory did actually indeed trigger something inside of me that made me strain a smile. No longer after that it began to twitch. With all of my strength I mustered up all of the hatred and shot a death glare at his face. I was hoping my dagger-like eyes would actually work to his death.

"Oh how funny! It seems like you already did pull the trigger, Gregory." I said with such tension that it became obvious towards him. One of his dark brown brows rose as he heard a challenge from me. He started to inch closer while I tried to keep my poker face on. He soclose to the point where our noses were touching just lightly. My body bolted stiffly as I meekly swallowed that random anger I just had a moment ago. I was too close to the point I can actually notice the smallest details on his... strangely the hair.

His dark brown hair roots were almost visible to see, but overall his dyed platinum blonde hair was overpowering. Always at a medium short range, his fringes are always kept short naturally styled upwards. Messy or spiky were his only two looks that it can take. But those eyes; those strange blue eyes that just randomly appeared, and something I'll never understand. I wished I could just take them and switch with something duller. Like poop.

I swear I was at the point of wetting my pants. But a loud, terrifying, sound echoed from the room next door. We both turned at the direction where the noise had made. And the next thing you know, debris of chunky concrete and dust blasted at us. As both of us coughed and struggled to breath, a low, gruesome, burbling sound arose from the white mist. Along with the hideous noise, a burly image began to appear as well. Stocky and tall, not to mention the size of the belly, it was incredibly big; beyond human kind.

With a height so tall that it seemed almost impossible to be human, the unknown figure started to come clearer and cleaner... unfortunately. Skin that shined by the glossy, wormy, slime layering over it, the stench also became too unbearable. Whatever this thing was, it was making both Gregory and I suffer both physically and mentally at the same time. It was actually doing a pretty job for making us endure pain, but what dropped the bomb was that overall, Mr. Tolie was the one who created all of this torture in once. Him and his one, big, nasty belly.


End file.
